The Infamous Dark Island
by SnowbyFexa
Summary: The Strawhat Crew encountered a Cursed o of the Monster Trio is down and unable to fight.How will they escape the Island and set sail another day?


**This Fanfiction is a fan made project .Please be aware that I may or may not have a couple of spelling mistakes .The Original One Piece anime belongs to Eiichiro Oda and was made by Funimation . I do not own any One Piece Origins :3**

 **That is all, enjoy!**

One Sunny day In the New World, the Strawhats Crew were sailing like any other day, everyone is doing what they'd usually do, it's pretty normal to be hearing those three crewmates to be playing and made a big ruckus on the ship.

Luffy :Catch that legendary Golden Beetle guys!

Chopper :Aye!

Ussop :You can count on us! This askes for my ultimate Beetle catching technique

Chopper :EEEEH?! Your Ultimate Beetle Catching Technique?! Show us Usopp!

Ussop :Okay!

Ussop was standing patiently while Chopper stares at him. Dark aura was (kinda) coming out from his body while Ussop stands silently. In other hand, Luffy was chasing the Legendary Golden Beetle towards Ussop.

Luffy :Here it come!

Ussop :Hissatsu! Catching Beetle Technique!

Chopper :Whoaaaah~

Though Ussop only jumped In the air and clapped his hands to catch the beetle. It was nothing special really, he missed the beetle by a few inches away his paws. Chopper was disappointed (no kidding)

Chopper :That's just clapping your hands isn't it?!

What's worse is that Ussop is now right in front of Luffy who was chasing the beetle. Those two hit each other and fell on top of Chopper and made a loud sound. The impact was rough until the whole ship vibrates. Zoro who was in his training room got disturbed and dropped one of his weight things

Zoro :*ship vibrates* What the?!

*one of his weigh thing dropped*

Zoro :Those guys….

Zoro walked towards one of the window that could see them from his place. In the kitchen Sanji was cooking breakfast and Brook was having tea on the dining table. The loud crash causes Brook's tea to vibrate. Sanji took his eyes away his cooking and looked over the door a second.

Sanji :Those guys….Don't they know what time it is?

Brook :They sure are having quiet a fun morning aren't they?

Sanji :Sure they are…

Zoro opened the window and looked at the dock of the ship. He saw Luffy, Ussop and Chopper all stacked up like a pile of clothes. He took a further peek at them to see what was going on.

Zoro :Oi what are you guys doing?

Luffy :Dammit we lost the beetle!

Ussop :We were so close!

Seeing they were not actually bothered by the fact that Zoro was shouting out to them, Zoro raised one of his eyebrows and made an angry/weird face. Zoro mumbled

Zoro :What's their problem?

Nami and Robin walked out from the Library. Nami tied her hair and had a sour face while Franky went out from Ussop's Factory with an entirely new hair style.

Nami :Jeez you guys…can't we just have one perfectly good morning?

Robin :I believe that's almost impossible

Franky :Yo! Suuuuuuuper good morning to you guys!

Chopper :Good Morning Franky!

Franky :Just now I heard a super loud sound like an anchor fell from the sky or something

Luffy :Oh that was us ehehehe

Ussop :There was this Awesome looking Golden Beetle that we were chasing it but it got away

Franky :Beetle?

Luffy :Yeah! It was really Awesome Looking too!

Brook :Good morning everyone-san, fine weather we're having today

Sanji :Nami-saaan~ Robin-chwaan~ How does my two beautiful angles slept last night?

Nami :Mornin' Sanji-kun

Robin :Good Morning

Sanji :*Love arrow strikes through his chest* Gyaah! (Two beautiful Angles greets me with such an angelic smile! For someone like me…Someone like me….Does this means that this is…..This is…. _Pure Love?!)_

Luffy :Sanji! Food!

Sanji :It's done, come inside

Chopper :What's for breakfast?

Sanji :Pancakes and Waffles

Robin :I would like some tea please

Sanji :Right away milady~

Zoro drops down from the Crow's Nest onto the ground.

Zoro :I want sake

Sanji :Sake this early in the morning?

Zoro :It's fine if you can't afford it *mocking*

Sanji :Don't mock me idiot

Later on they had a pretty normal breakfast. After that they all went and do their own things like usual. Suddenly they encountered a thick dark haze surrounding an island

Zoro : (what's that…)

He picked up a microphone and alert the others

Zoro :Hey, there's an Island!

Luffy :Island? Where?

Ussop :All I can see is that dark haze. Are you sure there's an island?

Zoro :No doubt about it, I can see it from here

Robin :Maybe we're already here

Ussop/Chopper/Luffy/Brook :Huh?

Robin :I've heard of rumours that there's an Island in the New World with dark clouds surrounding it. People said those who goes there will never be able to set sail ever again

Ussop&Chopper :Eeeeeh?! So in other words?!

Robin :It's a _Cursed Island_

Ussop&Chopper :Don't say it so casually!

Luffy :Alright, Let's GOOOO!

Ussop :Luffy~ didn't you heard a thing Robin said?

Luffy :Yeah! This Island is filled with _Adventure!_

Chopper :Luffy~ let's avoid this place….

Yet they entered the Dark Haze. Everyone was on the deck

Nami :I really don't like this place

Sanji :Don't worry Nami-san, If you're in danger just shout out for me~

Zoro :Man you're annoying

Sanji :What was that Shitty Marimo

Zoro :HAH?!

Chopper :Hey what's that?

Far away have what it looks like a ship

Franky :A pirate ship?

Brook :I'm getting the chills…It feels like my soul is being pulled out. Tho I'm already dead Yohohoho!

Zoro :That sure is a pretty worn out ship

Nami :Is there anybody on it?..

Chopper :...?! There's a person on it!

Ussop :Where? where?...Let's see that's a…

Suddenly Ussop's face went dark out of terror

Ussop :No way…..

Luffy :What? Who's on it?

Ussop :….More like….. _What's_ on it…..

Sanji :What are you talking about?

Ussop :I'm telling you that person on that ship is A GHOST!

Brook :A ghost?!

Luffy :Maybe you're just seeing things

Ussop :It's real and I can tell you that!

Chopper :Ghost aren't real…Right?

Franky :Well after seeing Brook and the incident at Thriller Bark, I think everything could have happened in this world. Especially in the New World

Nami :So that means…

Ussop :So that means…

Chopper :So that means…

Nami/Ussop/Chopper : IT'S REALLY A GHOST SHIP?!


End file.
